


just you, me, and the stars

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Night Under The Stars, F/F, Fluff, Love, SuperCorp, kara's just a tired gay mess, lena's a weak romantic, they are my everything okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: a quick little story of Lena and Kara under the stars, talking about stuff.





	just you, me, and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i have an issue where I need to establish things so that's why the introduction is ridiculously long. Half of this is a set up, so, sorry
> 
> it may be awhile until I post again. I'm not satisfied what i've been posting lately so I'm gonna take a second and be more careful next time I write and publish.

“Finally, we managed to get a weekend away,” Kara sighed a breath of relief, swinging two overnight backs over her shoulder,”I can’t remember the last time I got away from the city.”

“Because you refuse to take anytime for yourself,” Lena reminded her, slamming the trunk of the convertible,”But it was nice of Clark to let us stay here.”

‘Here’ was a run of the mill farm in the middle of nowhere, the closest town being a quiet place called Smallville according to Kara. With National City out of sight and mind, Kara had no excuse now not to relax especially with Alex’s constant reassurance them that the DEO could take care of any incident. It would be their first weekend away, no L-Corp or Supergirl in mind, just Lena and Kara enjoying each other’s company.   
Clark was off at Argon with Lois, at least until their child was born, so his ranch was left under Kara’s watch. 

“I’m surprised that you agreed to come with me, city girl,” Kara affectionately bumped Lena with the bag, springing a smile on her face,”I never saw you as someone that enjoyed a rustic life.” 

“I just want some quality time with my girlfriend, even if that means suffering through some mosquitos and dirt,” Lena jiggled the door handle and it swung open, surprised to find the little ranch house was unlocked. She doubted that there was much concern about shifty people nearby, or if there was even anything worthwhile to steal. 

“Aw, how sweet,” she rolled her eyes mockingly. Kara disappeared for half a second as she left their stuff in the bedroom. 

Lena was already exploring the house, not that it was too much to walk through. There was a quaint living room with a newish widescreen TV that opened up to an even smaller kitchen. Her apartment in downtown National City was bigger than the entire house, she probably paid more in rent in a month than the entire house was worth. Not that money was everything, she did find a weird appreciation for this simple ranch style unlike the stuffy modern design that plagued most apartments in the city. 

“I know this isn’t what you are used too, but it’s just for a couple days,” Kara was already poking through the pantry. It was surprisingly stocked with preserved food considering no one had been here for a couple of months. 

“And yet the view remains the same,” Lena said, her gaze fixated on her girlfriend’s fit figure,”Anywhere you go, I go.”

“Have I ever told you that you are my favorite person?” Kara sighed, surprising Lena by walking away without picking out anything to eat. Not that anything in the dusty cabinet looked remotely appetizing, not that that has stopped her before. The Kryptonian was well known for her appetite that never could be satiated.

“Yes, yes you have,” Lena wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, head resting over Kara’s shoulder,”And as your favorite person, I just want you to relax. No worrying about National City or Alex, okay? Maybe walk around town tomorrow?”

“Yeah, okay,” Kara yawned, letting her head against Lena’s. 

“The first thing you are going to do is take a nap,” she murmured, guiding Kara to do the bedroom. 

“Lee, it’s almost 6. At night,” she grumbled but didn’t exactly protest as Lena relaxed her hold so that Kara could lay down.

“Who cares? Neither of us have any obligations, right? Sleep, we have all the time in the world. I know you were up late between Catco stuff and running around all day as Supergirl,” she said, her tone softened as Kara looked at her with wide eyes that were so blue Lena swore that the sky had fallen right into her eyes.

“Who takes a nap this late?” Kara questioned, stifling another yawn with her hand.

“Superheroes who are clearly very tired and need to listen to their, sweet, caring girlfriend,” Lena rolled her eyes, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead,”And you kept dozing off in the car ride down here, so don’t tell me you aren’t in the slightest sleepy.”

“What about you, Miss ‘spends days on end the office’?” She asked, curling up underneath the covers. Kara clearly didn’t need much persuasion to get comfortable as she snuggled deep within the heavy comforters. 

“I don’t go gallivanting off at four in the morning to punch some thieves to blow off steam,” Lena reminded, running her index finger down Kara’s jawline,”And I actually got a good night's sleep, probably because I was looking forwards to our weekend away. Now, relax. Sleep.”

“Fine,” Kara huffed and turned so her back faced Lena as a deplorable attempt at pouting. 

She would have jumped into bed, turning down a little nap with her girlfriend wasn’t something Lena would usually turn down, but she had a couple of things planned. Nothing too fancy, just a little dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and maybe sit out under the stars.

Sure, Lena had been busy as per usual with running L-Corp but Kara was even busier. She was working herself to the bone, tackling little crimes she usually wouldn’t bother with because those incidents would rarely overlap with the DEO. Not to mention she now had to deal with any significant attacks on Metropolis since its resident hero took a leave of absence. 

Kara was so brutal on herself, especially after being ‘fired’ (even though Lena knew that Kara could certainly handle herself without government approval) that she refused to let that get the better of her.

Her usually delightful, intoxicatingly happy girlfriend grew more reserved each and everyday. She shrugged off Lena’s concern, saying that she was fine when Kara clearly was not. 

Lena was growing increasingly worried that Kara was becoming obsessed with her identity was Supergirl, letting her life as a human slip away. She intended to remind her of the little things, the things that made her more than a nameless hero in a cape.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

She spent the preceding two hours flipping through photo books of a young Clark Kent throughout his early years. Each book appeared to summarize a chapter in his life, adolescence, teenager. Another scrapbook with a sleek black vinyl cover was filled with newspaper clippings of both Superman and Supergirl. Whoever made these really did care about Clark, so much so Lena was oddly touched by all the effort put in. Whomever made these clearly cared a lot but Clark and Kara.

Lena carefully shut the last scrapbook with the thought that maybe she should start cooking before Kara woke up. She set to work, heating up the skillet and let the butter slowly melted against the sizzling pan. Grilled cheeses were one of the few meals that Lena could cook alongside spaghetti and any other basic sandwich. 

She was so focused on the cheese melting that Lena failed to notice that Kara had awoken, the sound of shuffling feet is what told her that her girlfriend was awake. Perfect timing too, as Lena had finished cooking four grilled cheeses, hoping that three would be enough to satiate Kara’s hunger.

“Aw, you didn’t have to cook too,” Kara immediately sank down at the small dining room table, voice slightly slurred as she was still half asleep.

“You make it seem like cooking grilled cheese is a lot of work,” Lena remarked calmly, setting down the plate stacked with carefully toasted sandwiches, golden with butter with melted cheese dripping down the side. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, taking an unreasonably big bite of the sandwich. Kara quickly devoured the first, clearly hungry enough to consume the second without pause. 

“Did you get any sleep?” Lena asked, tearing off a piece from the one she made for herself. 

“Yeah, I probably would have slept through the night if I hadn’t woken up to the delicious smell of toasted bread,” a massive yawn escaped from Kara, only dazing the exhausted woman even more. It was devastatingly obvious how taxing her double life was, there were faint dark circles under her eyes. There was a slight slouch in her demeanor, her usually blazing azure eyes were dull and unfocused.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you go back to sleep soon. I have one thing planned once you finish eating,” she said, breaking off another chunk of butter-soaked bread. 

“Oh? What is this ‘one thing’?” Her sweet smile was accompanied by suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Of course Kara would assume it was something sexual, even in her drained state she still found it entertaining to tease Lena. 

“Shut up and eat your food,” Lena tossed a crumpled up napkin at Kara, who batted it aside quite easily. 

“Like you didn’t have any other agenda coming all the way out here, other than to escape your annoying business partners,” a gleam of amusement sparked in her eyes as she continued to harass Lena.

“I came because I wanted some quality time with my girlfriend and if that led to sex than who am I to complain? But also no, this specific surprise is nothing sexual. I promise,” Lena rolled her eyes, a chuckle escaping as she saw how disappointed Kara looked as the Luthor woman denied any suggestive intent,”Don’t look so disappointed, darling. There isn’t a single thing on this planet that’s going to stop us from having some fun, but…” She winked, causing Kara to choke on the chunk of bread in response. 

“Rao, Lena, are you trying to kill me?” Kara coughed, her face now a deep red. 

“Why would I kill the only person that I care for?” She picked up the plates and set them gently down in the sink,”Now go and put something warmer on.”  
The thin red and, at least in Lena’s opinion, delightfully revealing tank top and gym shorts that Kara sported would not hold up well in the frosty Kansas night air. Kara disappeared into the bedroom for a split second, coming back now dressed in an oversized blue flannel and sweatpants. 

“Is this good enough?” Kara asked, drawing the long sleeves around her hands.

“Mmmhmmm,” she confirmed, taking one of Kara’s flannel pawed hands and led her out the door. Just before she started cooking, Lena had tossed any and every blanket that she could find in the house in the back of a rustic truck parked to the side of the house. 

“What are you up too?” she asked, skeptical at what exactly Lena was planning as she caught sight of the pile of blankets. Kara slid into the passenger seat, the ancient truck creaking with every slight movement as Lena crawled in after her. 

“You will see,” Lena said with a smirk. The truck sputtered and rumbled to life, slowly rolling forward against the hard gravel path. Not wanting to push the glorified piece of rust past its limits, she hardly pressed against the gas pedal as she guided the truck up a grassy hill. 

Bright moonlight kissed the hilltop, giving the ridgeline the faintest hint of a bluish white shadow hue to their surroundings. Once they reached the top, Lena pulled up the brake so the truck would not roll down the hill.

“Come on,” Lena said to a slightly perplexed Kara, forcefully shoving the rusted door open. 

Shivering against the chilled gust of wind, Lena guided Kara to the truck bed. There were layers of blankets and pillows covering the insufferably hard surface. She tried her best to create a soft bedding, so hopefully it would not be too uncomfortable.

Lena crawled up first, offering her hand for Kara to take. She accepted the outstretched hand and Lena pulled her up alongside her into the bed. The truck creaked in protest as the two women settled down against the nest of blankets, backs against the cabin.   
Kara snuggled against Lena with her head resting against her shoulder, drawing close the comforter around them,”You didn’t have to do all this.”

“You act like throwing some blankets in a rinky-dink truck and driving three minutes up a hill is a lot of work,” Lena remarked, her arm curled around Kara’s shoulder.

“It’s the thought that counts, silly,” Kara murmured, her gaze intently searching the stars above. She fell silent as a sorrowful expression tightened her face, crestfallen about something. 

“Kar...” Lena said quietly, intertwining their fingers together. She hated seeing how stressed and tired Kara had grown since Clark Kent’s departure since she single-handedly handled dangerous situations worldwide. She was too focused on being the best Supergirl physically possible, Kara let her human life slip away. 

“I miss him. I miss all of them. All of them,” a hefty sigh escaped her lips, her shadowed blue gaze landed on the moon,”My people. My mother, cousin… The scattered remains of Krypton.”

“And that’s okay. That’s what makes you human, Kara. You’re allowed to feel like this. I can’t say I understand, family has never been my strength,” Lena’s heart sharpened as Kara glanced at her with a pained expression. 

“I’ve always admired that about you. Never needing anyone else as support. You’ve always been remarkably strong and incredible with the world against you. Even with all my family and friends I still feel…” Kara trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. 

“Lost? Alone? I felt that way, that was until I met you,” Lena said, forcing aside the desolate feeling that started to rise. She tried not to take Kara’s feeling of abandonment personal, but there was some residual emotions swirling in her chest that definitely reflected on her face,”Even before we got all gross and romantic, you were the most important person in my life. Loyal and ridiculously kind, always there to save me. In more ways than one.”

The edge of Kara’s mouth twitched in a faint smile, her tense appearance softened,”I think you’re gross too.” She leaned forwards with the intention to kiss her, Lena anticipated the intent and met halfway. It wasn’t a long kiss, nor was it meant to be, but the mutual desire was there. Sparks erupted between the two, as if it was their first instead of one of the countless kisses they shared. 

It was more than enough for Lena to know that Kara cared, her issues were not something that could quickly be fixed. And she knew that, of course their relationship, no matter how strong, would fix Kara’s issues. But Lena knew all too well the effect that just the thought of having someone there for her had, so that’s what she would do. Just be there whenever she could for Kara, even if it was just to sit in silence.

Lena cupped her hand under her jawline, rubbing her thumb affectionately across Kara’s cheek,”When was the last time you stopped and smelled the roses? Enjoyed the smaller things in life?”

“Well I enjoy you on a daily basis,” Kara smirked, a shimmer of amusement bringing the light back into her eyes. 

“You are two inches taller than me,” she growled, rolling her eyes at the cute laugh from Kara. 

“And don’t you forget it,” she chirped, cuddling even closer to Lena. Her head was now nestled comfortably on Lena’s right boob, Kara’s hands wrapping around her waist in an embrace. 

“But you know what I mean though, right? How important it is to slow down for a breather, to take a break once and awhile,” Lena mindlessly messed with Kara’s curled hair that had an illuminated blue tint to the typically blond strands.

“That says a lot, coming from the CEO of L-Corp. The woman that brags about getting three hours of sleep a night? I’ve walked in on you passed out at your desk at least once a week,” Kara called out her hypocrisy.

“And you’re right. I do work a lot, and I’m trying to get a handle on that,” Lena reluctantly admitted, soaking in the sweet scent of lavender from either perfume or shampoo that Kara frequently used. 

“Than we make a pact. I won’t go running blind into every little bank robbery and you, Miss Luthor, have more reasonable office hours. As in, 7am to 6pm,” Kara murmured, her eyelids started to fall just as her breathe started to slow. 

“What about 6am to 9pm?” Lena suggested but was immediately met with an exasperated groan from her girlfriend,”Okay, I’ll work it out. Maybe hire some extra help.”

“Well, figure it out. I wanna be able to go out and show off my girlfriend to the world and I can’t do that when you lock yourself in the office,” Kara whispered, her words slow as she was growing drowsy. 

“Hey now, you got to nap, you aren’t allowed to fall asleep,” Lena would be lying if she said she hadn’t felt the temptation of sleep tugging on her eyelids. 

“But I’m comfortable. You’re warm and squishy,” she forced her eyes to stay open, staring up at Lena,”My warm and comfortable, mushy girlfriend.”

“Keep up this softness and I may cry,” Lena kissed the top of her head.

“I’ve been meaning to say something, but I don’t want you to cry. If you cry, I’ll cry and than it will be this whole ordeal,” Kara seemed somewhat worried but the determined spark in her eyes said otherwise.

“Go on, I’m not promising anything though,” she laughed dryly, kind of worried at what Kara said next. Lena had never been emotionally stable, but the tension was starting to cause an emotional swell in her chest.

“I love you,” Kara abruptly said, without any sort of build up. 

It was certainly a surprise to hear those words, but before Lena even had time to process the words, she was saying those magical three words back. Finally admitting it to Kara was a strange, relieving feeling as if she had shoved how she felt at the very bottom of an endless pyramid of boxes where Lena kept most of her issues.

She craned her neck awkwardly to take in her superb girlfriend, breathless at the sight of Kara’s wide eyes that impossibly captured the entire Milky Way within her seafoam eyes. Lena embraced this moment, a perfect second in time where the world was right for once. 

No aliens crashing through National City, no terrorists slaughtering aliens or privileged middle aged white folks trying to buying up CatCo. It was just Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, holding each other under the twinkling night sky. 

A perfect moment, one that Lena wanted to hold to forever. Life would never be easy for either of them, but that was okay since they had one another.


End file.
